Stockholm Syndrome
by Twiddler83
Summary: He walked into my house as if he owned it, then showed me he owned my body. O/S *Entry into the Dirty Talking Edward Contest* AH; Romance. Rated MA. ExB - BPOV


_**Thanks to all who participated and voted! Special thanks to Missy for doing this together and to Midnight Cougar for her beta work! This was our Dirty talking Edward entry! I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Title: Stockholm Syndrome

Name: MSquared (Cullenstwimistress and Twiddler83)

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Rating: MA

Beta: Midnight Cougar

Summary: He walked into my house as if he owned it, then showed me he owned my body, too. AH; Romance.

Disclaimer: The authors do not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

-SS-

His hand covers my mouth with finality, leaving me unable to say a word as he pins my chest against the wall.

"Don't say one fucking word, you hear me?" he whispers in my ear. The words are menacing, yet the sound of his voice soothing. "I'm not gonna hurt you, darlin'. I just need to lay low for a little while, sugar."

I close my eyes, nodding against his hand and desperately try to calm my rapidly beating heart. He's said numerous times that he wouldn't hurt me. From the moment he knocked on my back door, he's been gentle with me, imploring that he's fucking innocent and they have the wrong guy; if only he could hide out for a little while so they find the right one.

Hours later, as my neighbor, Mrs. Greene, knocks at my front door, because for some inane reason she needs sugar, again, he repeats himself. "I promise I won't hurt you, Bella."

His other hand—the one not holding my mouth shut—is on my hip, its iron grip protective and in no way harmful, the heat of it grounding me in place. "Christ, baby girl, how fucking long will the old woman stand out there before she gets the message you're not available?"

I hum against his palm and shrug, turning my head away as he pulls his hand from my face and drops it to my shoulder. "She's fine. I think she likes to check up on me. She's just a little nosey, is all." My voice is shaky from the adrenaline rushing through me.

"A little nosey, huh? Well, I can't have none of that." His breath is still close to my ear, and I make no move to pull away from him.

My eyes are focused on the kitchen window, as Mrs. Green practically skips down my driveway toward her own house, while every inch of my body feels as if it's on fire, waiting for Edward to make a move.

Edward stormed through my door no less than twelve hours ago, and it's been nothing but pure pleasure watching him walk around my house huffing and puffing, going on and on about his guilt, or lack thereof. I was scared at first, of course, who wouldn't be? But the passion in his green eyes, as he implored his innocence, was enough to set me aflame; my entire being tingling, yearning for him.

After opening the door, he'd pushed his way inside my house, made quick introductions and promised me he'd be out of here soon, he hoped. He was sweaty and restless, having ran all the way here, and I could tell it was making him uncomfortable. I couldn't keep my eyes off him—he was scruffy, tall and just my type—so when he'd asked me if he could wash up, there was nothing else I could reply but a simple, "Yes."

I told him where the shower was, only to watch him strip to his boxers right there in front of me. Shame: the man had none.

"You're coming in there with me, sweet thing. I'm not having you runnin' away while I'm cleaning my johnson, you hear?" He'd smirked and gripped my arm possessively, leading me down the hall and into the small three-piece bathroom.

I hadn't said a word as I'd watched him in all his naked glory, stand inside my shower and lather himself up, a mixture of fear and adrenaline gripping me. I'd witnessed the sinewy muscles of his stomach and back flex as he moved, the dark ink covered in lather, as he soaped up his chest, calling to me, begging for my touch.

He'd watched me through the cheap, clear plastic curtain as I sat on the closed toilet lid and tried—and failed—to stop gawking at him. How could I take my eyes away from him when he looked that good?

He'd given me a show ... that was for sure. He'd told me I could participate. His cock in one hand as he stroked himself while unabashedly looking at me. "Come on, darlin', I don't bite," he'd told me.

I've replayed those images in my head over and over, wishing I'd had the balls to join him in that shower. He was a stranger at that point; I barely knew his first name. It's not like he's any less of one now, but like I said, it's been twelve hours. We've talked since then.

"Bella." His soft voice brings me back to now, my chest still pressed against the kitchen door, my nipples rock hard and straining against my bra. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours, Bella?" His whispered question is full of mirth; I can practically hear his smirk, even though I can't see his face.

"N-nothing," I stammer, closing my eyes and inhaling deeply. His chest is pressed against my back and I can feel him—hard and throbbing—against my ass. I've seen what he's packing and I've been itching to get a chance to see if he can do what that mouth of his seems to be promising.

He hums against my neck and kisses the hollow below my ear, his teeth scraping against my earlobe. "I don't believe you, darlin'. I think," he parts my thighs with his and presses himself flush against me, grinding his dick between my ass cheeks, "I know exactly where your mind is."

Swallowing thickly, I lick my lips and shake my head. "I don't … I don't think you do."

"Are you afraid, Bella?" His hands skim my sides until he's holding both my tits, palming them and pinching my nipples, rolling them between his fingers. "We're gonna play a little game." I feel him nod, his body shifting. "I'm going to live out every fantasy I've ever dreamed of over the past few years. Won't that be fun?" he questions, but I don't answer. I can't. I'm on sensory overload and I can't seem to find my voice. "You've played in every thought, in every emotion—every stroke I've made to my cock," he moans, probably thinking of the fantasy he's telling me. The shower scene from earlier plays in the back of my mind and I hum, licking my lips and hoping I get to play this time.

Before I can overthink and process any of this, he continues. "Do you want that, darlin'? Do you want it as much as I do? As much as my body wants? As much as my dick wants?" he whispers against my ear, emphasizing the word dick by quickly thrusting against my ass. I then feel his breath hitch as I let out a porn-star worthy whimper.

"Tell me to stop, Bella. Tell me if you want me to stop this," he implores, then drops a soft kiss to my shoulder.

I shake my head. "I don't ... Oh fuck, I swear I don't want you to stop." My voice doesn't sound like my own, it's more like I'm pleading or mewling. I'm wet, so fucking wet; I'm sure my panties are drenched.

"Are ya gonna let me taste that sweet little snatch, baby girl, hmm? Are you finally going to let me fuck you?" He cups my pussy with one hand, his fingers pressing against my clit through my pants and underwear. My legs threaten to give out before he's even touched me - skin to skin. "Come on, sweet thing, I ain't got all day."

"Y-yes." My one word answer seems good enough for him as he spins me around in his arms and pins me against the wall by the door. His mouth is on mine before I even realize what's going on and his tongue swipes against my parted lips, begging for a kiss I wasn't ready for.

Gripping his shoulders, I react quickly and open my mouth to his, sucking on his tongue and kissing him back with just as much force as he's giving. The sound of heavy breathing and moans echo against the walls and it's the hottest thing I've ever heard next to Edward's dirty mouth.

Edward's hands are on my ass, spreading my thighs and lifting me against the wall. He's grinding against me, hitting my clit with each thrust of his hips. I swear I'm gonna cum before we're naked if he keeps going.

He hums against my mouth and laps at my throat, sucking on the skin below my ear. "I want to take you over the kitchen island, darlin'. Ya think you're up for that?" I hum, and he adds, "I want to spread you out over that counter and make that sweet pussy my meal."

I've gone mad, I'm sure of it. This man, all six feet four inches of him, has turned me into a wanton whore. I make some incoherent choking noises and lick the scruff on his jaw. The rough texture feels funny on my tongue, but then I lightly bite at his Adam's apple and all of a sudden, Edward has me over his shoulder and I'm being thrown in the middle of my damn bed.

"What the hell?" I glare at him. What happened to the promise of kitchen sex?

"Oh, sweet thing, I changed my mind because I think a bed's gonna be way more comfortable for what I have planned for that pussy of yours." With one knee poised on the edge of the bed, he crawls toward me like a lion seeking its prey. His muscles undulate, and I lick my lips, anticipating him. All of him. Fuck, I want to lick him all over. "All in good time, sweetheart." He smirks as if he can read my mind.

"Oh, God." Words finally leave my mouth when he reaches for the button of my jeans and quickly pulls them down my legs along with my panties. "Christ, you're not wasting any time, huh?"

He grabs my hand and places it over the impressive bulge in the front of his pants and says, "You've been tauntin' me all day, Bella. Feel how hard you've made my cock, baby." He smirks, then lowers his mouth to my bellybutton, swirling his tongue lightly around the edge, then dipping it inside.

Jesus, that's hot.

More incoherent noises leave my lips, and he's face first in my pussy, lapping at my skin, diving in like it's his last meal.

"Your cunt's tastier than anything I've had in a while." He spreads my thighs wider, bringing my knees up to my chest. "Now, don't move, darlin', I want to lick every drop of cum you'll give me." He then licks the entire length of my slit, pausing at my clit and flicking his tongue over it.

Moaning, I pinch my nipples through my shirt and I swear to God, I see stars when he finally inserts two fingers inside me, tapping against that special little spot that feels so fucking good.

"That's it, darlin' ... feel what I'm doin' to you," he breathes out against my pussy, inserting another finger inside me. I'm flying high, but I'm not quite there, and the fucker knows it as he teases my clit with his tongue, giving me just enough but not quite getting me to that point of no return.

"Please," I huff a strangled breath, shoving a hand into the mess of hair he's got on top of his head and grinding myself against his face. "Please, Edward … Please."

He hums and mumbles against me, finally adding more pressure to my clit. His fingers then do some magic voodoo inside me, hitting that tender spot that makes me feel like I'm gonna pee myself.

"Let it go, darlin'. I want your cum. Give me your fuckin' cum on my fingers." He pulls his fingers from my cunt and quickly smacks my pussy, then shoves his fingers back in deep. "Give it to me now, Bella." Those words sound so dirty coming out of his mouth; I do just that as a rush of liquid gushes out of my pussy and down my ass crack.

I come down from the best orgasm of my life, then Edward rises above me, removes his fingers from me and wiggles them in front of my face. He stops with an evil smirk, his two fingers parting my lips. "Suck them. Clean my fingers. Taste what I do to you. I bet you've never tasted anything like it, have you?" he asks, but I can't answer ... because I start sucking on his fingers while his eyes paralyze me. "You like that, don't you?" He mimics what he was doing to my pussy and finger fucks my mouth, while I hum and moan around his digits, my eyes rolling in the back of my head. I've never in my life been treated like this. He's raw and uninhibited, yet sort of tender, and I'm pretty sure I'd let him do anything to me at this point.

"Enough," he growls out, then tears his fingers from my mouth and wraps his hand around my wrist, dragging my hand down my own body toward my pussy, placing it on my slit. "Now you do it." He takes my two fingers and guides them inside me. "Work that pussy over for me, darlin'."

I do what I'm told ... because my body has never felt so alive. I briefly wonder where this man comes from and how come I've never met him before.

I fuck myself into another orgasm, until he pulls my hand from my pussy and makes me repeat the process, making me lick my fingers. "Taste the difference? Can you? The way I milked that pussy compared to how you did it? I do it better, Bella. I will always be better," he states as a matter-of-fact.

Wet noise echoes in my room before he sucks my clit into his mouth and softly bites it. It's too much, all too much. "Too fucking much." My skin feels like it's on fire after that and I hope he doesn't expect me to cum again, because I just don't see that happening.

He licks the length of my slit one last time, humming against my skin before crawling back up and caging me below him. "You're all wet, darlin', now turn over so I can pound that pussy. I bet that sweet ass jiggles just right, don't it, huh?"

I bite my lip, unable to answer that and giggle a bit before wrapping my hand behind his neck and pulling his face to mine. Sucking on his bottom lip, I taste myself on him and hum as his hands dive under my shirt, straight to my tits. The burn of his scruff is welcome against my face, a contrast to how it felt moments ago as it scraped on the tender flesh of my inner thigh.

Sitting up, I whip off my shirt, and Edward helps me with my bra, licking my tits, he says, "You're just about perfect, you know that, sweetheart?"

Finally finding a voice, I reply, "You're not so bad yourself." Earning a smirk and an appreciative smack to my ass. "Now, let's see if it's as pretty as I remember it." I reach for his belt, taking the leather out of the loop and lowering his zipper.

"Did you just call my cock, pretty, Bella?" Edward's face contorts into a sexy, smug looking smirk, and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"If the shoe fits, Edward. You have no idea how much I wanted to join you in that shower this morning." And holy crap it's nicer than I remember. Thick and long, but not overly so, his cock slaps against his skin once I release it from his jeans.

He then stands off the bed and lets his pants fall to the ground, the belt buckle hitting the floor with a metallic thunk. "Let me make it up to you, then."

He crawls up my body, his thighs on my upper half. My arms are held to my sides by the inside of his knees. When I feel his weight lift off me, I look up and see his cock in his hand and he's stroking it slowly, pushing the precum out of the tip of it with each pass. "I can see it in your eyes; you want to devour it, don't you?"

I can only nod as he renders me speechless. With one more pass, he guides his cock down to my mouth and coats my parted lips with the tip of his dick, smearing the cum all over them like lip gloss. It's thick and sticky and sexy for some strange reason.

"Lick them. Savor my taste, sweetheart." Instinctively my tongue reaches out and tastes what he gave me.

"It's good shit, huh?" He grunts, and I nod; my mouth now tangy with our combined tastes covering every inch of it.

"Now, suck on your lips. Don't waste what I give you, Bella." He grabs hold of my cheeks softly, holding my head still as I comply with what he wants ... and obviously needs.

He taps his cock to my lips and laughs. "You're a cock slut. I knew it from the first time I walked into this house." He runs it down the side of my face and over my mouth, and I can't help but lick the head as he passes it by my swollen lips.

"I could smell how much you liked being scared and out of control. That's right, baby ... I'm in control. I will own you. No, Fuck that." He takes a deep breath and smiles. "You smell that, darlin'? I own you and that cunt. Just like how you wanna own this cock, huh?"

I nod, because I'm speechless. When did I become so mute? Holy hell, I've never been so turned on in my life. I should be ashamed, but I can't find it in myself to care.

"Answer me," he quietly grits out. "Answer me, dammit."

"What if I don't? Whatcha going to do about it, bad boy?" My taunting turns me on further.

I see the ember burning in his eyes turn to a raging fire. "Turn the fuck over, now."

That fire sets my body aflame. I can't remove my gaze from his as I slowly turn over, keeping my eyes locked with his for as long as I can. I notice something familiar flicker in them, but relent and am now sprawled out on the bed, face down, consequences be damned.

I feel his hand knead and grip my ass firmly, yet gentle. Then, out of nowhere, his hand comes down on me hard with a loud thwack echoing in the room.

"Holy shit," I yell out, cringing at the burn on my ass cheek.

"Don't question my motives, Bella." His hot breath is on the spot he just smacked. "Fuck, so many things I want to do to this ass," he mumbles. I feel the bed shift, then his hands leave my ass and move down to grip my ankles. Suddenly, I'm being dragged to the edge of my bed. I feel him hover over me and his cock is pressed against my pussy, sliding up and down slowly, lubricating with each pass, his hands coming to squeeze and grip my ass cheeks together.

"Do it," I moan out into the mattress. I don't think he hears me, but I don't really care.

"Fuck Bella, the thoughts that are running through my mind," he grits through clenched teeth. "I want to take you so hard." He thrusts forcefully upward and the motion makes me moan. "I want to make you scream my name so loud. I want everything I've always fucking imagined doing to you. I'm going to have it dammit. If it's the last thing I do."

He moans as his dick slides a little lower, ready to slip inside me.

I look up and meet his gaze in the mirrored closet doors. Why I didn't look up before, I don't know.

"Give it to me, Edward," I grit out.

"I get to say when I'll give it to you. You don't get to control this, darlin'. You're nothing but a dirty slut," he roars out when his body leaves mine. "I get to say when, how fast, how slow, how hard and whatever this fucking entails." His breathing is ragged and out of control, just like mine. I like it. "On your hands and knees." I slowly rise to my knees, making sure to leave my ass in the air for a moment longer when I feel the bed shift behind me.

"Quicker, Bella." I feel his arms wrap around my waist and pull me up.

He scoots closer behind me, and I can feel him grab his cock and move it in between my pussy lips, smearing around the juices that are now leaking down my inner thighs.

"So fucking wet for me and my cock." He smirks at our reflection in the mirror, and I look down waiting for him to enter me.

"Watch the mirror, Bella. Watch me enter that tight, wet cunt." I feel him place his cock at my entrance and slide in slow, and I can't help but look down at the bed.

Bad idea.

He pulls my hair, jerking my head upward toward the mirror, his gaze meeting mine. "I fucking said, watch goddammit," he orders as his cock impales my pussy—hard—and I can't help but cry out.

"Oh, yeah, darlin'! Make that pussy milk my cock. Squeeze it harder. Fucking make it cum. I want you to cum. I want to feel your juices make my dick wet." He sounds out of control; like he's driven by something other than himself.

He's pounding me harder and harder with each spoken word. My arms give out when I feel him reach around and his two fingers part my lower lips wider. Those magical fingers then come together, trapping my clit in between them, pressing it hard.

"Fuckin' holy shit!" I scream out, then feel my head being driven into the mattress. My pussy is squeezing around his cock and I lose control of every nerve ending in my body as I climax so hard, I practically pass out.

"Jesus fucking Christ," he grits out harshly. Then his arms encase my middle, picking me up with a jerk, as he continues fucking me. My thighs are now on the outside of his and my head is down, watching his dick slide in and out of me. Sweat beads down my back, and my hair is so matted I may need to shave it all off. It's all worth it.

"Watch the fucking mirror." His voice is raspy, and I feel his chest heaving. "Notice how wet your pussy makes my cock. Look how he's drowning in our juices, making him glisten like he's sparkling in the sun. Remember that sound before?" he questions, his lips ghosting the sensitive skin of my ear.

I frantically nod, my head falling back to his shoulder, my eyes not leaving our reflection in the mirror.

"That's right, you remember. Well, you also need to remember this sound, darlin'. Because this is the noise my cock makes when it's claiming what's his. This is what ownership sounds like. My cock owning that pussy. That cunt is now mine, completely, Bella."

I close my eyes and nod, sweat dripping down my forehead. Licking my dry lips, I choke out, "Yours, dammit, it's yours." Because it is. Never in my life have I gotten this thoroughly fucked. I'm spent. I think I'll sleep for days after this. Weeks, even.

I'm like a ragdoll, as he relentlessly pounds me from behind. "Look at where we're joined, sweetheart. It's the most beautiful thing." His breath fans over my sensitive skin as he speaks, and when I squint open my tired eyes, he's right; watching his glistening cock disappear inside my pussy is the most erotic thing I've ever witnessed.

Moving my arm over my head, I lean back against him and find his mouth. Licking and sucking, feeling his breath mingle with mine in sync to every thrust of his hips as he exhales raggedly. His hands come up and grab my breasts roughly, pulling and pinching my nipples. It hurts, but it's the good kind. So good that I moan into his mouth, my body tensing, ready to spring forward again when all of a sudden his movements stop. His mouth pulls from mine, and I find myself whimpering at the loss of his lips.

"I told you—" His left hand pulls away from my chest, only to come down to my pussy, and then he places it on my open lips. He taps my clit a couple times with his fingers, making my body jump with each movement. "This is mine. I control and take it however I want." And with that he pulls his fingers away, immediately coming back down and spanking my parted lower lips, making me cry out when the sting sends jolts of pleasure all over my body. "Do you have a problem with that, Isabella?"

I shake my head, but apparently that isn't good enough for him.

"Use your words. I want you to be vocal in everything. Don't make me ask you again. Do you have a problem with the way I'm handlin' you?" I feel his smirk against the heated skin on the side of my neck.

"No … fuck no I don't. Happy now?" I quip back and it seems that he's happy with the answer. I glance at the mirror and my eyes meet his.

"Good, better. Now—" He pulls his cock out of me slowly, until I feel just the tip of him inside me and he's pushing back in just a little before pulling back out. He's teasing me, and I don't like it. "Now I want to hear you, darlin'." And with that he slams back into me. At the same time, he smacks a hand down on my exposed clit and pinches my nipple. The sensation is unworldly as I scream out, feeling him grow harder inside me.

He repeats the motion. "Again," he pants as his body goes rigid when I feel myself squeeze around him. I then feel his dick twitch inside me a couple times, before his hand leaves my breast and grips my neck gently.

"Watch what your body does ... Look how it responds. Your skin changes color every time I enter that pussy. Watch yourself in the mirror, baby." He repeats the movement and the whole show of watching his cock impale me becomes too much.

"Holy mother of shit, Edward," I roar out, my voice unrecognizable, my body stiffening and my breathing coming out in spurts.

"I think someone likes the naughty." He laughs at me, and I really don't care at this moment. "Get off the cock, baby. Lay down. Next time you cum; I'm going to be cumming, too."

I can barely move off him, my thighs feel like Jell-O and my arms are shaky. I fall forward and flop around like a fish out of water.

"There," I spit out, rolling my head to the side and back again. I feel like a used shammy at the local car wash that keeps getting wet then dried out, only to keep getting tortured over and over again.

I don't mind any of it one tiny bit.

"Good. Open those legs for me darlin' because Daddy is sliding in." In one swift movement, after my legs fall open, his cock slides in easily. A whole new sensation takes over my body.

He's hitting it hard, his pelvic bone rubbing on my clit with every thrust he makes into me, pushing me to the brink of cumming again.

"Oh God … Yes …" My eyes squeeze shut of their own accord and all I do is feel as I grip his ass and run my nails down his back.

"Fuck, Bella. So. Fucking. Good. Baby." His voice is strained. "Wanted … wanted this for so long." He stops suddenly. "Tisk, tisk, tisk, Bella. Not so quick. When I cum, you cum. Got it? I cum; you cum. Don't make me stop again. Hold that shit in for me."

Where the hell does this man find the control?

"Oh, for God's sake. Just fuck your pussy already. I understand," I pant, rolling my eyes.

He lets out a hearty laugh. "You really shouldn't have said that, sweet cheeks."

He grabs my ankles and holds them out wide, feeling him slip from me only to slam back in again more forcefully every time.

"My pussy," he grits out. "My fucking pussy, Isabella Swan."

"Yours, Edward." My eyes are squeezed together, trying to hold off on the coil inside me that's threatening to pop at any moment.

"Don't you fucking dare, Isabella." I open my eyes and let them travel up the taut length of his body to meet his lust-filled ones. "Don't … even … think … about … it." He punctuates every word with his cock hitting that special spot inside me.

"I can't hold it," I say breathlessly, and my eyes can't leave his, pleading with him to let me go; to let me cum.

"Hold it," he screams, and I reach up and grab his arms because my head is about two seconds away from crashing into the headboard.

"Give it to me … Now!" He roars at me, and with a few more pumps, I'm thrown over the edge, stars and white light appearing behind my closed eyelids. I'm dead. I've died and gone to Heaven, I'm sure of it.

Then as I'm coming out of my high, I feel him pull out of me. "Mother fucking Christ." His voice is raw, then I feel wetness hit my belly. My eyes fly open to find his body hovering over mine; his eyes are screwed together in concentration, his hand moving quickly over his dick.

"I got it, and I own it," he grunts, his cum covering my pussy and stomach.

As I lay there, completely sated, I'm in awe of this man who has marked me and probably ruined me for any other. Hell, I'm not even sure I'll ever be able to walk straight.

"Yeah, you own it," I agree, my legs falling back onto the bed, utterly spent.

"Fuck yeah, I do," he breathes out, his body collapsing on mine, trapping the cum between us like the gooey middle of a melting ice cream sandwich.

The thought makes me break out in a fit of giggles. I'm exhausted.

"What's so damn funny, woman?" Edward asks, quirking an eyebrow and holding himself up on his elbows, his body pinning me to the bed.

"You are, Edward." I run a hand through his unruly, sweat-soaked hair. "You realize you're lying in your cum, right?"

He kisses me softly and swiftly gets off me, rolling off the bed and standing beside it with his hand out. "You comin', darlin'. After a round like that, I need a shower, and I'd prefer if you were with me this time."

His salacious grin and pleading eyes do me in. As if I'd say no. "Fine, but I'm a little sore, just so you know."

I manage to peel myself away from the sweat-soaked sheets and earn a smack on the ass, as I walk past him toward the bathroom.

Laughing, I quickly make my way in there and close the door in his face. I can hear him chuckling through the door and break out in giggles as I get the water temperature ready. "Are you coming, Edward?" I taunt, just as he walks in, all tall, naked and … "Jesus Christ, you just came, what the hell?" I point to his stiff cock that's currently pointing right back at me.

"Yeah, so? Whatcha gonna do about it, sweetums?" His eyebrow arches in question.

"Nuttin' honey." I smirk back, because honestly, I don't know if the funbox can handle another round; not if I want to be able to walk in the next few days. "I'm simply going to shower, become clean, and while I do that ... you're gonna talk and tell me what that," I point to the bedroom, "was all about."

Before I get all the words out, I hear a cell phone in the distance and I know it's not mine. It must be his by the sound of the music tone, and I laugh.

"Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy? Really?" I question, and he laughs.

"Be right back." He rushes through the door, and I hear the tone stop only to start again.

I'm not trying to eavesdrop, but I can't help it that my curiosity peaks when I hear the greeting he uses.

"Hello," he breathes out. "Yeah, this is Cullen."

I take a step back and ponder that name. I swear I've heard it before.

Cullen ... Cullen ... Cullen. Oh, holy mother God. Fuck!

"Jasper's roommate was a Cullen, right?" I ask myself out loud. I wonder if they'd be related.

The mess on my stomach is making my skin a little uncomfortable, so I step into the steaming hot shower and decide to confront Edward when he gets off the phone.

The water cascading down my back feels spectacular as I lather my hair and get lost in the lather, rinse, repeat cycle until it's clean. My muscles ache from whatever the fuck went on in my bedroom.

With a stranger, no less.

I should be ashamed and I'm probably going to Hell, but I regret nothing.

My peach scented bodywash feels heavenly as I lather it on; not missing one damn spot and noticing more than a few purple bruises start to pop up here and there on my thighs and arms. Again, if anything, I crave more of … whatever the fuck that was Edward gave me.

By the time I'm done washing myself, I don't see the point of staying in the shower and waiting for Edward. Hell, for all I know, he may have left already. He is a complete stranger.

A complete stranger with a great cock and an even greater mouth.

That fucked me into next week.

I'm such a rebel. Or a slut.

Just as I'm about to turn off the water, I see him walk in to the bathroom through the transparent shower curtain. "Fancy meeting you here." I smirk, pulling back the curtain and stepping out of the tub.

He hands me a towel and wordlessly, softly kisses my cheek before taking my spot under the spray. I watch him as I dry myself off. He's absolutely perfect. All taut muscle and smooth skin. His hands are calloused and the tattoos that adorn his upper body make him look sinful. What I wouldn't give to wake up to that every morning.

I'm screwed.

This is probably what they call "Stockholm Syndrome." You know, when you fall in love with your captor, although Edward never really held me against my will. Except for that one time when Mrs. Greene showed up, he's been a perfect gentleman. Well, fucking aside, of course.

Wrapping a towel around myself, I take some body lotion and start rubbing it into my legs and arms, while keeping my eyes glued on the man behind the curtain. He doesn't seem to mind though, as he's eyeing me as well, stroking himself, his face contorted in pleasure I've gotten to know all too well. It's like déjà vu from this morning, except this time, I know what that cock can do. I whimper when I move the wrong way and flinch, my body reminding me that, no, round two is not in order right now. Dammit.

"Bella, where do you think you're goin'?" he asks through the shower curtain, and I jerk my thumb behind me, making him laugh.  
He pulls the curtain, and I see his finger come out and call me to him. "A little closer, Bella."  
My feet scoot against the cold bathroom floor tiles until I'm standing right in front of him.  
He stops stroking himself and his fingers tilt my chin upward. "You're not going anywhere." His lips curve up on one side and he skims his teeth over his bottom lip. "And drop the towel. I like you naked."  
I pull my face back defiantly. "But, I want to put some clothes on, dammit."

He shakes his head and smirks, leaning into my ear, rivulets from his freshly washed hair dripping over my dry skin, and whispers, "No Bella, you're gonna suck it. The way I like it. Hard."

My jaw drops, and he shrugs. "You said your pussy hurts ... and I'm not done with you. I told you ... every fantasy. So," I feel his hand on top of my head and gently pushing down, "suck me off, darlin'."

I shake out of his grasp and start laughing maniacally. "I don't think so, bucko. Not until we discuss a little something."

Jasper comes back to mind, and I wonder if my brother's old college roommate—who he'd always referred to as Cullen or Ed—could possibly be the very same Edward Cullen standing before me.

With a huff and a roll of his eyes, Edward quickly turns off the shower and grabs the towel from my body, twirling me out of it, and starts to pat himself dry. "That's fine, darlin'. I suppose there are a few things that need to be said. First off, I can leave at any time. That call was from Riley, one of my buddies from the station, apparently they got some guy named Jake arrested and I'm in the clear."

I shake my head, reaching for the door, my eyes still glued to his quickly deflating cock. Part of me is a little sad to see it go.

"Okay, I only understood about half of that, but I'm glad things are looking up for you. Now, Edward Cullen—" His eyes meet mine, wide and … fearful when I emphasize his last name. "Are you going to tell me why you chose this house to knock at, or should I call my brother?"

He straightens up, his face contorting in pain as his eyebrows dip low and his mouth curls down in a scowl. If I didn't know better, I'd say he almost looks ... guilty? "Look, Bella—" He licks his lips and hangs his head. "Look, I'm sorry. I just ... Can we …" Edward takes a deep breath then starts again. "Can we discuss this with clothes on? Looking at you naked is really distracting."

"I told you I wanted to get dressed," I huff as I head toward my bedroom.

"You know, Jasper told me you were a handful," he mutters behind me.

I turn, pulling on my underwear. "Ha! I knew it, Edward Cullen. So, what the fuck was all that, huh?"

"Listen, I came here looking for your brother. I didn't expect to see you here, darlin'," he says, pulling on his jeans, sans underwear, I might add. Great, now I'll be fixating on his crotch while he talks.

Maybe I am his cock slut.

"Darlin'? Erm, hello, you knew who I was!" I pull on a shirt and glare at him. "This entire time, you knew. You marched in here like a fucking crazy man, fucked me twelve ways to Sunday and you knew. Who does that?"

He takes a step toward me, and for the first time since we met, I take a step back. "Bella, please, I was just … look, you're Jasper's little sister. He had pictures of you in our dorm room. Do you know—" He sighs, gently cupping my face. "Do you know how infatuated I was with you? No, you have no idea, but I was—for a long time … so infatuated with you, Isabella."

I melt a little at his words and sigh. "You should have just come clean, Edward. You didn't need to lie to get into the house."

He rolls his eyes and sits on the edge of the bed, running a hand through his messy hair. "I wasn't lying. I stopped by the gas station around the corner before coming here and there was a robbery in progress. I hightailed it out of there pretty fast, but one of the witnesses thought I was involved. I'd been driving for three days straight and I was tired and sweaty. I was a mess and I panicked before calling one of my buddies on the force here and telling him what was going on. He just advised me to lay low and that he'd call once everything was over. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Jasper, but I really did think he still lived here."

I sit beside him on the bed, one of my legs tucked underneath me. "So you've been here before then? When? Why haven't we met?"

He looks up to the ceiling and squints, like he's thinking really hard. "You remember the summer you went to France?" I nod. "Yeah, I came here for a few weeks with Jasper. That's when I met Riley. He had just started on the force."

I nod then look away, a pang of sadness shooting through me. France was an escape I took deliberately to avoid Jasper's visit. Our dad had just died on the job, shot through the heart by a stray bullet. With my mom dying when I was only three, all I had was Jasper, and I didn't know how to face him. I needed to be alone for a little while to get my head straight, so I spent the summer between my junior and senior year of college visiting the French countryside with my best friend, Angela.

Nodding, I whisper, "I remember."

"My uncle lives uptown, Carlisle McCarty? McCarty Renovations? Anyway, he's retirin' in a few months and asked if his son and I could take over the business. I closed up my carpentry shop in Arizona and came here thinkin' I'd catch up with Jasper and a few buddies, and maybe get to meet you." His voice is soft and he won't look at me as he speaks. This is such a stark contrast to the dominant, dirty talkin' man I just experienced a short time ago.

"Wow, so you're not some criminal, huh?" I ask and give his shoulder a playful nudge to lighten the mood.

He shakes his head. "Not at all."

"So why all the crazy actions? Why not get to know me before ...?"

He sighs heavily. "I am, um, a bit wild in the bedroom, it's just me, and when I saw you at the door ... I just had to have you!" He shrugs unapologetically.

All I can do is smile and shake my head before asking, "And you're staying in town?" I chew mercilessly at my bottom lip, scenarios of what could possibly happen, if he was to stay here, filtering through my dirty mind.

"I am. I'd like to see you again, if … if that's something you'd like?" He turns to me as he speaks, his eyes pleading. He's such a conundrum, this man, and I don't think I could ever refuse him.

I'm mesmerized by the way his lips move as he speaks. The possibility of doing … that … again is invigorating. My pussy may be sore now, but I'm sure it'll be fine tomorrow. Hell, give me another hour.

"So, let me get this straight: you fuck me in to next week with all that dirty talk, make me beg for your cock, and there is actually a possibility that you want to make this thing between us into … something more, and you're wondering if I'll refuse?" He shrugs, a smirk playing on his lips. "Oh darlin', there is no way on God's green earth I'd say no." I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his lips.

Pulling back, he smiles at me. "Now that we got that outta the way ... How about that blow job?" He leans toward me, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows playfully. "My little cock slut."

Meh, why not, I'm already going to Hell.

THE END


End file.
